The production of desired proteins is useful in drug development and treatment of diseases. Several traditional methods for producing proteins, especially in high volume, are often inadequate for several reasons. Transgenic technology or cloning technology can lead to several advancements in medicine, including the production of useful proteins. Transgenic or cloning technology allows for the introduction of a transgenic nucleotide sequence into a host animal, thereby allowing for the expression of this transgenic nucleotide sequence, and production of the protein.
Accordingly, few reliable methods exist for producing transgenic or cloned animals, especially those methods that are able to produce useful proteins. Hence, a need exists for producing transgenic or cloned animals, and in particular, animals that make such desirable proteins.